fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
1080° Skiing
1080° Skiing is an unofficial game made by Reyaki Inc. that is an unofficial sequel of the Nintendo 64 game 1080° Snowboarding. The game has lots of new features from the original Nintendo 64 release such as more skiing areas and aside from snowboarding there are new skiing and snowmobile competitions. Plot Japan Tournaments The player starts with a selection of 5 characters (2 of them appearing in 1080° Snowboarding): Akari Hamayi (Japanese), Zheleznov Dmitrievitch (Russian), Emma Broock (Canadian), Dion Blaster (British) and Patrick Evans (American). The game starts in Hokkaido where you need to do challenges to beat your friends in either snowboarding or skiing. When you have beat your friends in 3 categories (speed, tricks & slalom) you can join the Japanese tournament where you meet your new rival team. This team is a lot harder than the others and will sometimes cheat to make you lose. After beating the Japan Tournament you get the Japan Trophy in your cabinet room and have access to mainland Japan. In mainland Japan you can access new ski resorts and you also access skiing. In the East Area you can only do skiing, and in the West Area you do snowboarding. Your rival from Hokkaido would appear in the West Area so it is considered more difficult than the East Area. In the East Area you will meet a new rival (Kensuke Kimachi from Japan). After beating her, she will join your team and you get the East Area trophy into your trophy cabinet. In the West Area, after beating your rival team (who would be named Tomoka Boarding) you would get the West Area trophy into your trophy cabinet. When you beat the West Area there will be a cutscene about Tomoka Boarding moving along with your team to try and beat you. European Tournaments When you enter the European Tournaments area you can pick from 2 areas again, but this time they are the Russia Area and the Germany Area. If you pick Russia Area, you do Snowboarding and in the Germany Area you do Skiing. In the Russian are you find a new person to go against, Pyryev Igorevich. When you beat him, similarly to Kensuke Kimachi he joins your team and becomes a playable character. When replaying the final Russia Area tournament, you can see a man yelling at you to come to him. If you go to him, he will invite you to the secret Finnish Area. If you accept, you will join the Finnish Area tournament. If you beat it, you get your first secret character, Timo Repo. His stats are a bit better than everyone else so you can use him to really challenge your opponents. (WIP) Gameplay (WIP) Characters ''1080° Skiing ''features lots of characters from different countries, with 20 playable characters (including 5 hidden ones). Every starter character has a total stat of 37, with some unlockable characters being a bit higher. Starter Characters Unlockable Characters Secret Characters Equipment ''1080° Skiing ''features lots of new snowboards, skiis & snowmobiles. Snowboards (WIP) Skiis (WIP) Snowmobiles (WIP)